Flat-panel displays are an important technology and will soon become dominant in the display industry. Flat displays typically are plasma displays or Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), although LED displays, in particular OLED display technology, are proving very promising.
OLED displays generally consist of an array of organic light emitting diodes which are self-emissive, once proper forward bias is applied between the anode and cathode.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,066, issued on 27 Aug. 1996 to Ching W. Tang; Biay C. Hseih, for “Method of fabricating a TFT-EL pixel”, teaches a method of fabricating an Active Matrix OLED (AMOLED) using a poly-Si gate thin film transistor (TFT). The TFT is used in an active-addressing scheme. A transparent indium-tin oxide (ITO) layer, in contact with a drain region of the TFT serves as the anode for the organic electroluminescent material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,262,441, issued on 17 Jul. 2001, to Achim Bohler; Stefan Wiese; Dirk Metzdorf; Wolfgang Kowalsky, for “Organic light emitting diode including an organic functional layer between electrodes”, teaches fabricating low operating voltage OLED using a semitransparent metal layer located on the bottom electrode.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,705,829, issued on 6 Jan. 1998, to Miyanaga, H. Ohtani, Y. Takemura, for “Semiconductor device formed using a catalyst element capable of promoting crystallization”, teaches techniques of forming metal-induced poly-Si and the construction of thin-film transistors on the resulting films.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,730, issued on 13 Apr. 1999, to S. Yamazaki, A. Miyanaga, J. Koyama, T. Fukunaga, for “Thin film semiconductor and method for manufacturing the same, semiconductor device and method for manufacturing the same”, teaches improved techniques of forming metal-induced poly-Si using crystal seeds.
US Published Patent Application No. 2003129853, published 10 Jul. 2003, in the names of Kusumoto Naoto; Nakajima Setsuo; Teramoto Satoshi; Yamazaki Shunpei, for “Method for producing semiconductor device”, teaches forming metal-induced poly-Si using spin-coating of nickel-containing solutions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,737,674, issued on 18 May 2004, to Zhang, Hongyong, Ohnuma, Hideto, for “Semiconductor device and fabrication method thereof”, teaches eliminating nickel from metal-induced poly-Si using phosphorus doping.
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-section of a reference example of a conventional organic light emitting diode (OLED) 01. A glass substrate 02 has coated thereon an ITO (Indium Tin Oxide) film 12 as a transparent anode electrode. An organic functional layer 16 (itself formed of several layers) is formed on the ITO anode 12. A bi-layer cathode 18 is formed on the functional layer 16.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide a new approach to light emitting devices, usefully one that may simplify construction.